


Love Is A Ghost

by corinnemaree



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short Olicity Drabbles, or long ones depending on responses and feels, because I needed to have an outlet for my babes.<br/>1: Oliver beaten up and Felicity waits in the hospital until he wakes up (based loosely on the song 'The Words' by Christina Perri)<br/>2: Oliver is overprotective of his daughter when her date comes to pick her up<br/>3. On the road trip, Oliver tells Felicity about the first time he saw her. (After the end of 3x23)<br/>4. Felicity at a laundromat and discovers someone left a red sock in the washer.<br/>5. Felicity tells Oliver she's pregnant by giving him a father's day gift<br/>6-7. Felicity is a lawyer, Oliver is a detective she works on cases with. They have a lot of sexual tension.<br/>Warnings will be written for each chapter depending on: Smut, detailed violence, or any other categories that will need warnings. If you feel I haven't justly warned you for a chapter, let me know and I will remedy to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Words

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Oliver is really hurt during a fight and Felicity is sitting by his bedside for days. Based loosely around the song ‘The Words’ by Christina Perri.  
>  **Violence mentioned**

Felicity passed the foot of the hospital bed, her impatience paving the floor. Oliver hadn’t been awake at all. Felicity couldn’t remember exactly what happened, but she did remember Oliver’s voice over comms when he was being beaten to a pulp. It was a normal patrol, like any other night, but Oliver just so happened to run into a meta-human. Felicity sent Diggle straight in and they both knew that this wasn’t wasn’t going to be good.

So it was in the hands of the hospital. Felicity and Diggle gave some ridiculous excuse that Oliver had been near the fight and got injured. The hospital believed them so they couldn’t argue with the outcome.

Oliver was hooked up to a machine for the first night. Felicity could barely bring herself to look at him at first. And then, it was like everything came into view, clearer than it had before. Oliver was strong, and had worst things done to him. For instance, being stabbed in the chest and kicked off a cliff. It pretty much tops the list of ‘shitty ways to get hurt/die’.

She couldn’t leave him there alone, not again. She couldn’t let him wake up without her. She sat by his bed, talking to him about nonsense most of the time; she talked about her role as CEO and how bad she was at it - she even suggested Oliver become her EA for payback. She found it helpful to joke; it kept her from getting too sad.

Doctors passed, asking her every time if she was family. She lied and said she was his fiancee. It meant that she got to stay there for as long as she wanted. They took tests, most of the them saying they don’t know when Oliver would wake up, any time or as long as it would take for his body to recover. It wasn’t optimistic.

On the third day, they took the machines away from him, saying that his vitals were good, and that he didn’t need the systems to keep him going, he was doing fine on his own. Felicity held onto Oliver’s hand, taking a hard grip around his fingers. Her hands were sweaty, a mixer of anxiety and her hands clenched. Oliver felt warm, as he always ended up being, but he wasn’t his natural warmth.

When Felicity thought of Oliver’s warmth, she was reminded of a comforting blanket draped over her shoulder, a mug of hot chocolate or the little sensation she would get putting on socks after her feet had been freezing all day. It was the small things that kept her warm, a brilliant heat that radiated through her and kept her feeling happy. That was what Oliver’s warmth was like; it swept through her and made her feel like everything was okay.

This was a normal heat, that just kept Oliver’s body warm. Felicity wanted to curl around him, hope she could spark it in him and make him gain the heat he needed. “Oliver, I love you. Don’t you dare give up on me.” She just managed to get out. She didn’t let her hand slip from Oliver’s. She was tired, but wouldn’t dare go to sleep in case Oliver woke up. She kept her fingers close with his.

Then, a sensation run up her fingertips, electrifying the nerves in her arm and radiating her chest. A small grip of her fingers, then a feel of a thumb running up the inside of her palm.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” A harsh voice replied. Felicity looked up at Oliver, who was coughing slightly as he seemed to wake up. Felicity gasped, unable to contain her joy. She almost kicked out her chair from beneath her as she stood. She grasped either side of Oliver’s face, planting her lips over his. It was quick and a little sloppy, a mixer of happiness and desperation from Felicity; she just wanted to make sure he was actually awake. She pulled away when Oliver winced beneath her.

“I probably shouldn’t have done that.” She said, taking her hands away from his bruised and battered face. He laughed, but a cough soon followed. He reached for her hands, engulfing her fingers into his large palms, bringing them to his chest.

“I feel more alive when you do it.” He muttered out, and Felicity bit her lip, bliss and happiness taking over her body as she looked at the, now awake, Oliver Queen. He was bruised and beaten, like most times she loved him, but she was awake, alive and he was hers. “Maybe I need one more.” He smirked. And even when he was lying in a hospital bed, he still managed to be charismatic and smooth as he always was. Felicity shook her head before sitting on the edge of his bed. It moved down with her weight being added to the small frame, and finally, she leaned down, touching her lips to Oliver’s lightly, and letting Oliver apply as much pressure as he was able.

 

 


	2. Daughters and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i just think of oliver and felicity having a little girl and when she starts to date as a teenager and a boy comes to pick her up at her house oliver gets a box ready and as she whisks down the stars she just plucks all of them out of the case and the one in his hand like 'no scaring him' but kisses his cheek, idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this and I tried to make it good, I don't know how I did.

The doorbell rang, and Oliver looked upstairs, wondering when Emma was going to come running down. He had become more paranoid as of late to who Emma was going out with. He was not one of those fathers that had tracking devices on his child’s phone to make sure where they were. Mainly because Felicity refused to let him near her phone. 

He went to the dining room, finding the drawer that had been ‘stuck’ for years. He knocked a fist against it twice and the drawer slid open like it never had in the past. Inside was a simple glock 22. that had its magazine resting by its side. Oliver picked up the magazine, locking it into place and taking two paces forward. 

The steps came down the stairs quickly, ushering themselves around the corner to the dining room. Emma stood with her arms on her hips and looking more like her mother with each passing day. She had dusty blonde hair, a combination of Oliver and Felicity, blue eyes and the height of her mother. 

“No scaring him.” Emma said stepping towards her father, a frown on her face, taking the gun from his hand. She gave a quick kiss to his cheek, her frown all but disappearing before heading to the door. 

“Just one little glimpse, c’mon!” Oliver yelled after her. There was no use. She masterly disarmed the firearm, setting it on the side table by the front door and waving goodbye as she exited. Oliver almost regretted teaching Emma about guns and how they functioned. Almost. 

Footsteps came behind him, and Felicity huffed against his shoulder. Seventeen years old was their daughter, Emma Queen, and she was everything that the two parents had hoped for. She was smart, skilful in nearly everything she set her mind to and could hold her own in any fight; physical or vocal. They were proud of their daughter, the little girl they managed to create together. Oliver still wondered how he managed to make something so beautiful, but with Felicity involved, there was no doubt of it. 

“You have to stop getting your gun every time a boy comes to the door.” Felicity said, her arms wrapping around his waist. He resigned and hit the drawer back to its stuck position. “Wait, you got the drawer open?” Felicity yelled. He turned to her, her hands resting on her hips. 

“Where did you think I kept my gun?” He asked, and Felicity’s brow narrowed at him. He sighed knowing full well the lecture he was going to receive. In all reality, Oliver was the worst thing to homily there was, and everyone in his home knew it. This was no exception. 

“You kept a gun in our  _dining room_?” She questioned, her eyebrows raised. He really should have asked before putting a gun in the dining room. Or any room for that matter. 


	3. "You called me cute"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road trip, Oliver tells Felicity about the first time he saw her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FEELING A LOT OF THINGS RIGHT NOW AFTER THE FINALE AND I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS.

Oliver gave a quick glance to Felicity, the sun setting just behind the coastline. He had an overwhelming feeling of bliss taking over his chest. He had never been this happy in his entire life. The drive had taken up most of the day, but they had no real destination they planned to go to.

“Did I ever tell you about the first time I saw you?” Oliver asked, a short time after passing around a bend. Oliver could see out of the corner of his eye Felicity turn to look at him. He didn’t know exactly what her face looked like, but he guessed it was a miser of confusion and curiosity.

“We were both there Oliver, so yes, we’ve talked about it.” She chuckled, and her hand placed over his on the gear shift.

“Well,” He said guilty, and Felicity’s head tilted somewhat in the side of his vision. “I saw you before the first time we met.” He admitted and Felicity chuckled, her legs hitching up onto the chair of the passenger seat.

“What? When?” She asked, her hand sliding up his arm, her nails digging into his arm as she waited for him to explain. Oliver rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Felicity would pester him until she found out the whole story. He sighed and glanced over to Felicity, whose eyes were full of anticipation and a bite of her lip clued him into her intrigue.

“It was when I was supposed to be in Hong Kong. We travelled to Starling to find part of the Alpha Omega Bio weapon.” He started, the sun taking its last look upon the shore, a glimpse of orange and yellow sparkling across the water. “I had to get something from my father’s office, and then I heard someone coming.” He continued and Felicity was still staring at him. “It was you.” He glanced over to her, and her breath hitched, a tighter bite to her lip, her cheeks echoing the colour of his own most likely. “I meant it when I said you were the first person I saw as a person. You called me cute.” He smirked and Felicity covered her mouth with her hand.

“You were there? That’s embarrassing.” She said in a bashful tone. How could he not be in love with her when she was this beautiful even when embarrassed. His hand moved from the gear shift and grazed along her thigh.

“It was adorable.” He laughed. Felicity curled her fingers around Oliver’s, bringing his hand to her lips, where she kissed them sweetly.

“That was years ago Oliver, how do you still remember that?” She pressed her cheek to his knuckles, and he felt how hot her face actually was. She _was_ embarrassed. It was so endearing and amazing to have her gush over him the way he did about her.

“You were special, since the minute I saw you, I knew that. You babbled and were flustered even when you were talking to a photo of me. I don’t know, you made me smile for the first time in a long time back then.” He explained, and Felicity sighed, kissing the inside of Oliver’s palm.

“If you weren’t driving, I would kiss you.” She murmured into his hand. Oliver didn’t even question what he was doing. He broke the car slowly, unbuckled his seatbelt and moved towards Felicity slowly.  “Oliver, you can’t just stop in the middle of the road.” She said, her hands pushing on his chest gingerly.

“I can if I want to do this.” He smirked before leaning in towards her. He gave her the option, and she gave in full heartedly, her lips moulding against his. He pulled away, watching as Felicity’s eyelashes fluttered and her cheeks remain a crimson red. Oliver started the car up once more, and Felicity sighed happily as they continued on their journey.

“So, you’re happy, are you?” She gushed, and Oliver chuckled. He reached out for Felicity’s hand, and she gently placed into his, her fingers finding the gaps between his, fitting the two hands together.

“Ever since meeting you? Yeah, I’m happy.” He smiled, and the sun finally finished it's goodbye over the horizon, the first hint of darkness breaking, and the stars shining just for them.

 

 


	4. The Evil Red Sock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity at a laundromat and discovers someone left a red sock in the washer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the amazing [Bre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre)/[dust2dust34](http://dust2dust34.tumblr.com/) (on tumblr) gave me this prompt and I love her for it. Bre, you’re awesome and keep my shipper heart ablaze. I kinda misread the prompt the first time and now i realise what it actually said, but still, here it is, and it should be fun.

Felicity was furious. No; beyond furious. How could some idiot leave a red sock in the washing machine? How thick did someone have to be to not match up every sock before putting them in the dryer?

A single red sock did this to her. Ruined her clothes. If she were a cartoon character, steam would be erupting from her ears and her face boiling to a deep shade of red. Much like the evil sock that she now held in her hand. Her white clothes – blouses, underwear, socks, and bras – all stained with blotches of red, tearing through the while colour; all because of this evil red sock.

The Laundromat was almost empty, only a few stragglers at the end of the night. Felicity wouldn’t usually do her laundry so late, but she only lived in the building opposite, so she felt safe enough. She let her roommate, Caitlin, know that she’d be out for only a short while, and to keep texting her in case she was worried about Felicity. So, naturally, Caitlin kept a good conversation going.

But the real question she kept asking herself was, who the _hell_ used her machine? She made it quite clear that this was her machine every Saturday night. She wasn’t a girl to go out every weekend, but those people who also washed their clothes on the weekends knew that Felicity used the machine in the back, the one that seemed rough, but gave the best clean. And now, someone had washed their clothes in her machine right before her and left a sock in there. She was furious again.

A man was walking up near her, his build strong, liked he worked out a bit, but not too much; almost like he kept himself busy and healthy. He had stubble growing across his jaw and just above his lip. He was hot. There was no way around the obvious, and Felicity smiled at him as he walked near her. He wore an old and tired hockey jersey and some tracksuit pants, and somehow managed to look dead sexy. Felicity echoed much of his attire – the tracksuit pants, an old jumper she stole from an ex and ugg boots that kept her feet warm – but with her messy bun on top of her head, she doubted she looked that hot.

“Hey, I was looking for that.” He said taking the sock from Felicity’s hand. Her mouth dropped open, and every perception she first had on him disappeared and all that took hold of her was anger.

“This is your fault?” She turned and followed him. He stopped and turned to her slowly. “You’re the owner of that evil sock?” She became angrier the more she spoke to him. Why did he have to be so handsome and yet, such an idiot.

“How does my sock fit into the placement of ‘evil’?” His brow creased as he asked her the question. He had a wicked smirk gracing his lips, and beautifully tempting voice to match.

“The owner of the sock made it evil.” She tried to keep her cool, because she was still angry that her entire load of laundry was stained in red. “All the colour ran into my white clothes!” She finally yelled, and the other members of the Laundromat laughed at the man. Felicity was known around the neighbourhood as a very kind person, but piss her off and she’ll block your wifi faster than you could type ‘help’.

“Listen, I’m sorry.” He apologised, but it didn’t seem enough. Felicity rested a hand on her forehead and sighed, raising her chin up to keep her stance strong.

“What do you plan to do about it?” She questioned him, and his brow grew deeper.

“Me? You want me to fix it? It’s not exactly my problem.” He scoffed and Felicity stepped forward, meeting his disbelief with her own.

“You’re the one that caused it.” She didn’t back down. It was ridiculous to argue about this thing, she could get new clothes, but it was beside the point; it was the principle of the thing. He kept the narrowed brow for a while until he suddenly relaxed, his posture changing and a small smile coming to his face.

“How about I make it up to you?” He asked and that smile grew larger.

“How?” She questioned, not understanding where he was going with this notion.

“I can buy you a cup of coffee.” He offered and Felicity shook her head.

“How the hell is a cup of coffee gonna d-” What a ridiculous question to ask someone, Felicity thought, and then it all just _clicked_. “Wait, you’re asking me out?” Her cheeks flushed, she knew it. Everything changed from then on. She couldn’t keep her heart from pounding in her chest. Aside from the arguing, he kept it interesting, kept her on edge and pushed her buttons, but in a good way; he challenged her.

“Well, if you’re not getting the hint then I’m doing a really poor job of it.” He chuckled.

_Oh god. Don’t laugh. Your laugh is adorable, please don’t laugh, I’ll give in if you do._

“Uh I-” Felicity’s mind was racing, and it was only until he raised his eyebrows that she realised she hadn’t finished talking. “I’ll think about it.” She said quickly. She grabbed her damp clothes, not even bothering with the dryer at this point, she had to get out of there to spare herself any embarrassment in front of him. And plus, she could hang them up in her apartment.

“I never caught your name.” He called after her. She turned and her face felt hot as he bit his lip.

“Felicity. Smoak.” She said nervously.

“Nice to meet you, Felicity. I’m Oliver.” He waved and Felicity kept walking, running straight into the front door of the Laundromat. She giggled out of nerves and smiled to Oliver before heading across the street quickly.

 

**_*~*~*_ **

 

The next week when Felicity had to do her laundry, new white clothes bought. As she entered, there were looks given to her that made her uncomfortable; their eyes followed her and people whispered amongst themselves as they stared.

Felicity made her way to her machine when she saw something unusual. A white dress was hanging on the side and a note resting on the hanger. Felicity looked around and inspected the note further.

The outside read: _Felicity_.

_Oh god, is this Oliver?_

How could she forget about Oliver? God, he got on her nerves, and made her nervous and hadn’t left her mind since the day she met him. What was wrong with her? She wanted to hate him for ruining her clothes, but it was impossible to hate him when he had a gorgeous smile and kept her on her toes.

She gave into the tempting note and read it.

_‘Thought I’d do a little better than coffee; A new white dress and a cheque to pay for some new clothes. I still want to take you to coffee. Call me. – Oliver. P.s. I searched for anymore evil socks, I promise, there aren’t any.’_ And at the end of the note was his written number.

Felicity called it immediately. She bit her lip the entire time waiting for Oliver to answer his phone. And finally she was greeted with “ _Hello_?”

“Do you always write girls out cheques before you go out with them?” She joked, and then she realised what a mistake she had made. “That came out in the worst way possible, I’m so sorry.” She apologised.

“No worries, Felicity.” She heard him laugh. _God_ , that laugh would be the death of her.

“At least that confirms the fact that you don’t write all girls cheques.” She tried again. Oh, yeah, and she failed. Again. “Please stop me from talking.” She sighed. She heard Oliver laugh again and her breath hitched involuntarily.

“Come outside.” Oliver said, and Felicity turned to see him just outside the Laundromat, waving at her as she turned. Felicity hung up and headed out the door, just completely shocked that he was even there.

“Isn’t it a bit stalker-y to wait for someone to find something?” Felicity said as she came out the door and Oliver tucked his hands into his pockets.

“I just moved into the building next door, I walked down when you called.” He explained and Felicity nodded along. At least it made sense that he didn’t know it was her machine. He still needed to check the entire washer before he left it alone for another person to use.

“That makes more sense.” She scoffed lightly. Oliver smiled and finally stepped forward so he was closer to Felicity then what he was before.

“So, can I finally get you that coffee?” He asked and Felicity bit her lip. She could go for coffee, or she could get a better treat out this whole experience.

“How about dinner instead? I get to show off that dress you got me. Plus, I should see if it fits.” She smiled, rocking back on her heels nervously, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, I guessed your size, sorry if it doesn’t.” He smiled. “But I would love to. Tomorrow night?” He asked, and Felicity nodded quickly.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

The dress fit; he had good taste and obviously an eye for sizes. Felicity would question it later, but right now, she was just feeling a bit giddy. This guy knew he messed up, and to make it up to her, he gave her money, a new dress and a date. _Who was this guy?_

The date went well, a lot of jokes passing between them about Felicity’s ruined clothes and Oliver’s continual apologises. As Felicity got to the door of her apartment building, Oliver acted like a true gentlemen, not trying to make a move but rather let Felicity take the lead.  Oliver’s inability to make a move was killing her. Felicity ran a hand up his chest, up to his cheek and pulled him down to reach her lips. It started with a spark that shot across her lips, and intensified as soon as Oliver gave into it. His lips moving over her, his tongue running across her lips – and then it was over. Oliver pulled away, a smirk touching the edge of his lips. He simply said she “would have to wait for more”. And then another date was arranged.

And all because of one perfect little sock.


	5. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tells Oliver she's pregnant by giving him a father's day gift

“Okay, so why did you want to do something today?” Oliver asked after Felicity curled up next to him on the couch. Felicity had asked Oliver if they wanted to do something for Father’s day, which was an odd request for her to ask. For one thing, Felicity was estranged from her father, and another thing, Oliver’s father wasn’t exactly alive to celebrate it.

“Well, we both needed something to do that wouldn’t make us upset.” Felicity said, her hand gripping onto his knee. It wasn’t like they had a terrible day, in fact, they went to cemetery with Thea to visit Robert and Moria’s grave. Okay, that came out wrong, but Oliver loved spending time with his sister, and being at his father’s grave with Felicity made it so much easier.

“I can think of a few things that would me get over it.” Oliver leaned over to Felicity, his lips covering hers. She smiled widely before pushing on Oliver’s chest. His brow knitted as she began shifting away from him.

“Uh, well, I have a gift for you.” She blushed lightly, ducking her head down as Oliver kept looking at her, inspecting her to see if she was okay. He ran a hand up her thigh, moving it up to her waist and placing her closer to him.

“Oh, c’mon, you can be my gift.” He said, lips skimming hers. “I want to unwrap you.” His voice came out desperate, more than what he would have liked. But it was the end of the day, it had been somewhat sad, but watching Felicity made his chest ache, and he needed to be  _close_  to her. Felicity kept her hand on his chest, running her finger across seam of his collar.

“Oliver, how about we wait just a few more minutes. I want to give you your actual present.” She smiled and Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” He let go of her in a huff and she stood from the couch, a perfectly pinned smile lifting on her face. Felicity went to their bedroom and came back with a small box, about the size of his palm. It didn’t feel too heavy, but he still tested the weight in his hand, lifting it up and down a few times.“Okay, so this is smaller than I thought it was going to be.” He laughed, and Felicity sat next to him, her feet resting underneath her as she weighed herself mostly on her knees. She waited patiently, her breath hitching as Oliver opened the small box. Inside, there were small little knitted boots, made for babies probably. “And it’s a small pair of baby booties.” Oliver curiously said, not understanding the gift.

“Are you not getting it?” She asked, a smile still on her lips, but her brow was knitted, and a small expecting bite to her lip ensued.

“Getting what?” He looked down at the boots again, then back at Felicity. “Wait…” He said slowly, his thumb running over the wool knitted boots.“You’re not…are you?” Felicity nodded quickly, her smile unable to move from her lips. “You’re pregnant?” Oliver breathed out, Felicity giggled, biting her lip and nodding again.

Oliver could barely contain himself; he jumped up from the couch and pulled Felicity up from her seat. He held her so tightly in his arms, he was afraid he might just snap her in half. Her feet were lifted off the ground and she was giggled over his shoulder. He let her rest her feet back on the floor before taking her face into his palms, kissing her excitedly. It was rushed and a little rough, but Oliver was just so happy.

“I’m calling Dig.” He said breathlessly.

“What?” Felicity scoffed, a small chuckle escaping her lips. Oliver pulled his phone out, searching for Diggle’s name in his phone.

“This is the most amazing moment of my life, I have to let my brother know.” He explained, one hand resting on Felicity’s hip as he kept searching.

“You might want to call Thea first. I still have to call my Mom.” He realised he should have called Thea first, so he changed his searching efforts. But, when he thought on Donna finding out Felicity was pregnant, he needed to know her reaction better than anyone else’s.

“Oh, no, I have to be part of that conversation. Give me ten minutes.” Oliver could also feel himself skipping as he walked into the next room with his phone pressed to his ear. He was over the moon. A little Felicity running around, or maybe a little Oliver. He wanted a whole clan of Smoaks and Queens. There was no turning back now.


	6. The Laws of Attraction (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is a high powered lawyer and works closely with Detective Oliver Queen. They argue but their sexual tension is high. Oliver asks Felicity out constantly, hoping she might change her mind, when finally, Felicity’s feelings change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what happened, but this is the result???  
>  **Eventual Smut Next Chapter**

“Felicity,” Iris echoed again, and Felicity was drawn out of her daydream. She was stuck in the same loop since Detective Oliver Queen came by in his summer uniform for the first time. Felicity only really saw him in his formal officer attire in the courtroom, which was a long sleeved shirt with officer hat and everything. Felicity was one of the best lawyers in Starling City and it was just her luck that for most of her cases, the arresting officer was Detective Oliver Queen.

Now, Oliver Queen was a charming, flirtatious man, but he was also a major pain in Felicity’s ass because he was arrogant and tested her at every turn on cases. He worked as the detective on cases, not the lawyer, but he felt like he knew best, and when she argued with him in court, it would sometimes not end well, so much so that they were both escorted out for a fifteen minute recess.

Oliver had always tested Felicity at every turn during their cases, but when it got to their sixth case together, a late night and chinese food, Oliver had done something Felicity did not expect. He asked her out. She blinked wildly as he waited for an answer, but Felicity’s brain wasn’t registering what was going on.  It wasn’t like Felicity wasn’t attracted to him, in fact, she could sometimes get distracted by staring at him and lose her train of thought. But she thought if she did date Oliver, she would probably get even more distracted than she was already getting. She said no, of course, her convinced herself that her job was too important for her to date.

On this particular day, Felicity was in her office, the heat peaking high and the fans working overtime. Oliver walked in with his short sleeved officer uniform on, beads of sweat running down the side of his face. Oliver wouldn’t wear a uniform, usually a suit like every other detective, but it was as if Oliver knew Felicity was becoming increasingly more desperate for a release of sexual tension. Oliver dropped off his report, and her winked to her as he left with a flirtatious remark. She couldn’t remember exactly what he said, but she remembered her breath hitched and she had to squeeze her thighs together as she felt her whole body burn in a flush.

She watched him walk out of her office, her eyes drawn to noticing every feature of him; the way he walked, the small lines of sweat running down the back of his neck, his rough hands running across it, the way his fingers curled across his own skin. Felicity’s legs pressed tighter together, and it was obvious to her that she needed to get some action soon or she’ll have to treat herself when she got home.

And now, Iris West, another worker in her small law firm, had noticed Felicity and her dazed look as her eyes followed Oliver into the elevator. She was also stuck on the image of Oliver pinning her against the inside of the door to her office, riding up her skirt so he could get full access. Not appropriate work daydreaming, now that Felicity thought on it.  “Did you want me to get Detective Queen back for you so you can gawk at him some more?” Iris smirked and Felicity shook her head, clearing her throat and tucking her hair behind her ear. “Maybe you should consider saying yes to going out with him? I mean, he asks you every day without fail. He likes you.” Iris said leaning against the door frame, grasping a folder against her chest and the ever present smirk still printed on her lips.

“I don’t want him to think of it as something when I don’t know if I want it to be something.” Felicity said getting up from her seat and looking through the folder Oliver had dropped off. She wasn’t even looking at it, just staring blankly at the paper, waiting for Iris to drop the subject. That wasn’t going to happen; they were lawyers, they didn’t drop anything if they had any say about it.

“What?” Iris asked confused. Felicity didn’t even know what she was saying, she was just trying to see if words came to mind, but she always fell short when it came to Oliver.

“I don’t know. He’s hot and could help my dry spell, but…” She sighed, and Iris tilted her head, stepping further into Felicity’s office.

“But?” She urged Felicity to answer, and in a frustrated huff, Felicity sat back into her chair, resigned to feeling hopeless about it all.

“But Oliver and I have... _something_. I don’t know how to describe it. We banter and argue and flirt like no-one’s business, and there is a relationship there that I don’t really want to ruin.” Felicity babbled on about Oliver. She knew that there was something between them, something they never really talk about. It was a relationship that never went past a reassuring hug or the touch of a hand, but Felicity did think about how things could change if she had Oliver more presently in her life.

“Just say yes. What’s the harm?” Iris said, and Felicity gave one last sigh before she stood from her chair and grabbed her purse. She might regret what she was going to do.

 

**_*~*~*_ **

****

Felicity wasn’t sure what she was doing. She stepped into the precinct with the intention of flirting with Oliver enough that he would ask her out again, but she became uncharacteristically nervous as all the males in the precinct gawked at her. As she kept walking inside, there were a few wolf-whistles tossed around, but as soon as Felicity looked at them, they turned around and knew their place as, not wolves, but scared little puppies in front of an alpha. She looked around for Oliver, not finding where his desk used to be.

“Miss Smoak, what are you doing here?” She heard a familiar voice ask. It wasn’t Oliver’s, but a friend she knew through Oliver. John Diggle. She turned around to see the towering man, a bright smile on his face. Felicity responded the same way, stepping forward for a small hug. They gripped her tightly for just a moment before stepping back and giving a small sigh of relief.

“Officer Diggle, I haven’t seen you in a while.” She smiled and he nodded.

“I just got married.” He raised his left hand to show a wedding band over his finger and Felicity’s smile grew into a toothy grin.

“Oh, to Lyla?” She asked and Diggle nodded.

“Yeah. Thanks for setting us up, by the way.” He smirked. Felicity knew Lyla from work; Lyla was an accounts person, but she doubled as a small time lawyer. She was fierce creature, and Felicity loved spending time with Lyla.

“Well, she needed a date and you were the first person I thought of.” She laughed, and realised how it must have sounded. “I meant, I knew you were single, and you were her type.” She tried to recover, but Diggle’s hand soon touched Felicity’s shoulder, just a small note to tell her to stop talking.

“It’s okay, Felicity.” He chuckled for a moment. “So, did you come for paperwork or something?” He asked, maybe looking around for Oliver also, Felicity wasn’t particularly sure.

“Uh, no, I was looking for Detective Queen.” She asked hopefully, but didn’t know if he was actually in today. She was better off just leaving, she thought to herself.

“I get to see Felicity Smoak twice in one day, I must be in heaven.” She heard a raspy voice chuckle, and Felicity knew for sure that it was Oliver.

“I’ve found him.” She smiled to Diggle, who gave a small scoff and walked to the breakroom. Felicity turned around, seeing Oliver leaning against a door frame. She forgot for the moment that Oliver had his own office, which meant he a lead detective, and he was rocking the whole ‘I’m incredibly sexy’ look today. Felicity bit her lip.

“To what do I owe the pleasure? Did I not do the paperwork right again?” Oliver asked, stepping forward and tucking his hands into his pockets, a smirk pressed onto his lips.

“Uh, I didn’t actually look at the papers. I came here straight after you saw me.” She could feel her palms becoming slightly sweatier, which may have been the heat, but she blamed it mainly on the nerves. Her fingers fiddled amongst each other, trying to find some form of relief to the growing nerves that were coursing through her. Oliver noticed her acting unlike herself and tilted his head, a small gesture towards his room.

“Office?” He simply asked.

“Yes please.” She nodded and he escorted her into his office. Oliver’s office was cooly air conditioned, it made the heat more bearable, but if Felicity was going to be looking at Oliver anymore than she already was, she was sure that she’d be starting a new heat within her that only Oliver could extinguish. Oliver closed the door behind them and sat at his desk.

“So what’s wrong?” He asked and Felicity nodded, trying to think of a way to phrase whatever the hell she was going to say. _What was she going to say?_

“Well, I - uh -, I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing.” She started, a hand meeting her forehead as she chuckled. Oliver gave a reassuring smile before Felicity continued. “Does your offer for a date still stand?” She asked, and Oliver shifted in his chair, obviously not expecting this conversation to be happening at all.

“Yes. But can I ask? What changed your mind?” He cleared his throat several times, before he could sound even remotely calm. He seemed excited.

“I don’t know.” She said breathlessly and bit her bottom lip. “So, did you want to go-” She asked slowly before Oliver interrupted her.

“Yes, yes, yes.” He repeated, as though the first yes wasn’t enough. He stood from his chair, but he looked like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He rubbed the back of his neck whilst the other hand extended out several times, like he was going to offer her a seat, but retracting it. “So tonight?” He asked, a small glimpse of red sparking over his cheeks.

“Oh, tonight. So soon.” Felicity’s eyes went wide unexpectedly.

“Did you not want to tonight?” He retracted his earlier statement and avoided her eye. Felicity laughed nervously before shaking her head.

“No, tonight is fine. I just didn’t realise you wanted to go on one so eagerly.” She bit her lip, hid her hands behind her back and let her right ankle hook around the left.

“I mean, I’ve asked you out every day for nearly a year now.” They both chuckled at his remark before they acted like awkward teenagers and didn’t know what to say to each other next.

“So, tonight. Seven o’clock?” Felicity asked, stepping back towards the door, but not letting herself look away from Oliver. She couldn’t bring herself to deny her eyes the pleasure of looking at him. He was ready to pop out of that tight shirt, Felicity was just waiting for the buttons to fly off.

“Seven it is.” He smiled, and then Felicity ran into the door behind her. She looked at it, giggling and opening it, her gaze returning to Oliver. “I’ll text you.” His smiled picked up again and Felicity’s chest contracted, like she couldn’t breathe or her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

“Right. Texting.” She nodded and then she did what she was impossible, she gave one last smile to Oliver and turned on her heels, heading back out of the precinct.

“And Felicity,” She heard Oliver call after her. She was just at the elevator doors when she turned to him again. “I’m glad you changed your mind.” He called out and Felicity bit her lip as she nodded, her cheeks growing hot and flushed. What _was_ she getting herself into?

 

 


	7. The Laws of Attraction (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to The Laws Of Attraction (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smut chapter. Legit, it's all just smut, have fun. I did. ;)**

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror once more before grabbing her clutch. She was matched together in a red v-neck peplum dress and nude heels. She let her hair hang loose around her shoulders and had her contacts in tonight, so she didn’t have to wear her glasses. She turned in her dress, inspecting the back in case there were any specks of dirt or anything. She was nervous, there was no way around it. Oliver was taking her on a date and she was nervous.

Oliver rarely ever made Felicity nervous. That was only saved for moments where they interacted too closely, or said something vaguely suggestive that she didn’t intend to be. Now, it was different, Oliver wasn’t here, but he roamed her every thought, every fantasy. She was trying to convince herself that it was because she let this date happen, but there was always something there. Her own sexual urges were heightening and she needed a release, she needed _Oliver_ to release it all.

She moved towards her front door, unsure of what to do with herself as she waited by her door. Should she go to the lobby of her apartment building or just wait inside? The questions circled her head, so much so that she was pacing. She threw it all aside and opened her door to see Oliver about to knock on the wood.

“I didn’t know what the meeting arrangements were so I came up.” Oliver reasoned, and Felicity nodded, trying to refrain from giggling like an idiot. She wasn’t going to laugh at Oliver, she just felt nervous and didn’t know how else to act. Her go to move was fifteen year old talking to her crush.

“No, no, it’s alright. I just.” She started and then she stopped herself. She forgot when she was going to say as she stared at Oliver. He was pinned together in an average suit - grey - with a waistcoat on instead of a jacket, and he was making it work. “I’m sorry.” Felicity giggled to herself, trying to shield her blushing face. Oliver chuckled before running a hand over his head.

“You’re nervous too?” He asked, a toothy grin coming to his face.

“A little.” Felicity let out a sigh and Oliver nodded.

“You ready to go?” He gestured with a tilt of his head to move towards the elevator and she nodded once more before heading out of the room. Felicity locked the door behind her and followed after Oliver.

“As I’ll ever be.” She whispered to herself and walked the elevator. They got inside, stood apart but gave a few glances between each other on the way down. The elevator stopped and rattled around for a moment. They both fell against the walls “I should have mentioned that this gets stuck when the heat is especially bad.” Felicity groaned.

The phone hung near the buttons, and Felicity called down to see if anyone was in the office. They answered and told her the power went out because of the heat, and it should be up and running within twenty minutes or so. She relaxed against the wall and looked over at Oliver. Both of them were sweating, the heat especially bad within the broken down machine.

“This is a really sucky first date, I’m sorry.” She mentioned some time later. Oliver rolled up his sleeves, wiping his forehead, the sweat that had been tempting her was wiped clean.

“First date? So you were expecting more?” Oliver smiled, but he soon bit his lip. Felicity noticed where he was looking - her chest - which had sweat running down between her cleavage. She could feel the cool water run down her skin.

“Depending on how the night went.” She bit her lip, pulling her hair to the side and exposing her neck. Oliver shifted.

“And where did you think this was going to go?” His voice became harsher, darker. It was a turn on, that was for sure. Oliver took a small step towards Felicity.

“Well, I expected a nice dinner, of course, maybe some casual flirting. We could talk about something other than work.” She explained, trying to stay calm, but her skin was on fire, desperate to feel him against her.

“And after?” The dark voice was still there and Felicity’s breath hitched, an aching had started within her. She was feeling her arousal starting to pool in her stomach. Felicity had to cross her legs to stop herself satisfy the heat between her legs.

“You’d walk me back here, we’d get in the elevator, and I’d press the stop button so I could kiss you.” She bit her lip and Oliver moved another step closer to her.

“And did you push the stop button now?” He questioned her and she shook her head.

“I guess we’re just lucky.” She shrugged. Oliver’s hand met the railing beside him.

“Did you imagine doing anything else in this elevator?” He asked, an eyebrow raised, and the elevator was electric; the heat between them and the heat of day were blending together and making everything unbearable.

“Oliver, I have to tell you a secret,” She stepped towards him, a small smirk tugging on the side of her lip. “I’m not wearing anything under this dress.” She whispered and Oliver’s face went from flirtatious to animal desire, darker and a small growl coming from his mouth. Well, she wasn’t lying. She was desperate, and had been the entire day. So the no underwear deal was a subtle hint to him later on that she has wanted _him_ , and only him. “You tell me whether I imagine anything else happening in this elevator.” She asked, and Oliver took steps forward, forcing Felicity up against the railing, his hand running up her hip. They were both breathing heavily, waiting for one of them to make a move, but it was like the tension peaked and they both let their lips crash against one another.

Felicity’s hand gripped onto Oliver’s collar and the other running up his neck to the side of his face. Oliver’s hands gripped tightly into her hips, pinning them against his own. Their lips were tangled together, harsh and desperate for one another. Oliver licked at her bottom lip and she moaned as she opened up for him. She knew he would be a good kisser, but never imagined _this_ good.

“Tell me exactly how you want it.” He murmured against her lips. Felicity whispered into his ear, and as Oliver moved away, he smirked wildly, eager to please. Oliver kneeled down in front of Felicity, looking up at her and raised a brow, indicating he wanted her to move. She sat up on the railing and smiling down at Oliver.

Oliver pushed up her dress, letting it bunch up around her hips and helping her stay pinned up on the railing. Her legs laid on either side of Oliver’s shoulder as he was moving his lips up her thigh and further towards her centre, forcing her to spread her legs apart. Oliver’s breath touched her sensitive skin, and she could feel his smirk against the inside of her thigh.

He started with a soft lick around her entrance, and her head fell against the elevator wall. She kept a hard grip on the railing and her knuckles were turning white. His lips mimicked a kiss against her sex, his stubble scratching against her inner thigh, sending a foreign wanting throughout her entire body. The rough and harsh feel of his stubble was driving her mad, and she gasped from the feeling.

His tongue ran around her clit several times, his teeth scraping past it, and a shuddering running over Felicity’s body. She arched herself closer to Oliver, her hand finding his head. She kept him positioned at her core as his left hand ran up thigh and the other assisting his crusade of making Felicity to come. He slipped one finger into her wetness, and Felicity’s hand fisted into Oliver’s hair. Felicity moved her hips against Oliver’s mouth as he dipped another finger into her.

She was whimpering against him, just needing the release she had been craving all day. She just _needed_ it. Her toes were curling against the sole of her shoe and her thighs pressing against either side of Oliver’s head. She was so _close_. Oliver sucked on her clit again, and his fingers thrusting into her. He kept up a good pace, when he switched up the rhythm and Felicity fell apart.

She let out a strangled moan, trying to keep herself from being too loud and then the elevator lurched to a start once more, moving down. Oliver stood up again, wiping his mouth and smirking in the process. “You think we should skip the reservation?” Oliver asked as they stopped at the next floor.

“I think you’ve eaten enough.” Felicity licked her lips and pressed the button to go back up to her floor. They went back up and as soon as Felicity unlocked her door, Oliver swept them both inside. He shut the door behind them, pinning Felicity up against it. A fantasy come to life. She didn’t even care where the rest of the night headed, she was just happy these small fantasies actually came to life.

Oliver bent down, picking up the bottom of her dress and taking over her head. She kicked up her heel, taking off the straps off of her ankles and eventually shrinking in front of Oliver. She stood completely nude and Oliver was kissing down her neck. “You really weren’t kidding about wearing nothing.” He muttered, and Felicity moaned, his stubble scratching over her breast as he moved further down. “Where’s your room?” He mumbled against her skin, and she gave a vague gesture towards her room. Felicity worked to undress Oliver, managing to take off his waist coat shirt. He bent slightly to pick Felicity up, wrapping her legs around his waist and then he started to guide them both to her room.

He managed to follow her vague directions, and finally they came to her bed. He laid her down, falling on top of her and letting his hands run over curve of her body. Felicity’s hands were working on moving Oliver’s pants out of the way. Oliver’s lips found Felicity’s once more, and her heart leapt in her chest. She didn’t know what it was, but every time Oliver’s lips moved over hers, everything in her begged for more, begged for _him_. She gasped and Oliver’s tongue moved against her own. He fumbled with his pants and boxers, finally kicking them down his legs. He leaned down against her, and she felt his erection stir on her stomach. He was long, and his girth was impressive. She needed him now.

“Oliver, I need you.” She whimpered, and he nodded, his lips moving down to her neck.

“Condom.” He demanded. It wasn’t even a question, he just knew her, knew what she wanted. She reached over to her nightstand, found the box in the first drawer. She got one out and he took it, tearing the corner with his teeth. He placed the condom over his shaft and positioned himself at her entrance once more.

Oliver guiding himself into her slowly, Felicity’s hands tangling into the bed sheets beneath her. She began to whimper and cry out in pure pleasure. Oliver leaned down, inspecting Felicity.

“Felicity?” His voice was concerned, but Felicity pushed her hips up to meet his.

“Oh God, don’t stop, please.” She heard herself begging. Oliver drew out, pushing himself to the hilt, and Felicity moaned in satisfaction. He kept the pace slow, easing himself out then back in, and Felicity’s brow knitted; all she wanted was him to use everything he had, but she could feel him being easy on her. “Harder, please, _Oliver_.”

And it was just with the simple moan of his name, he let go of everything; all his control he placed on himself was gone. He surged into her, meeting her at his hilt every thrust. His hands were gripping tight into her hips, bruising them most likely, and using them to power into her.

His thrusts were brutal and Felicity could feel her climax reaching its height. She reached up for Oliver blindly, bringing him down to kiss her. Oliver kept up his pace, burying deep into her like he needed to; and he did, he was pleasing her after all.

“Oliver please,” Felicity whimpered against his lips. Oliver kissed her harshly, and with three powerful thrusts, Felicity came flying apart. She let out a loud cry, her nails latching into Oliver’s back as her orgasm rocked through her. It seemed as Felicity’s walls clamped around Oliver, it made him fall apart too. He let out a gutted moan and fell against Felicity, slowly riding out his own orgasm.

He rolled off of her as he went limp and brought the blankets up as soon as he disposed of the used condom. Felicity was going to curl up next to Oliver, but she was feeling exhausted and need food.

“I know I said you ate enough, but I am starving, do you want anything?” She said breathlessly, still trying to regain some of her breath. Oliver pulled her in, planting a small kiss onto her lips.

“Actually, I am a bit hungry.” He smirked and Felicity bit her lip.

“What do you want?” She asked, rolling to her bedside table, hoping to find her phone, but remembered she dropped her keys and purse near the door.

“Pizza is good.” Oliver said behind her.

“Good taste, Mr Queen.” She smirked and took the thin sheet to carry with her to the front door.

“Couldn’t let me enjoy the view?” Oliver called after her. She stopped at her door, letting the sheet fall down just enough to give her cleavage the nice show they needed.

“You’re going to be enjoying the view for the rest of the night.” She whispered sensually and continued to the door.

_***~*~*** _

They ordered the pizza and sat on Felicity’s bed eating and talking. Felicity learned more about Oliver, but actually found out that she knew him quite well from the year they had spent working together on cases. It was small facts that built up a majority of his life, and the same for Felicity.

“So, why did you really want to go out tonight?” Oliver asked, dusting the crumbs of the pizza off of his hands and looking at Felicity. She was still draped in the sheet, that she now dressed up to act like a toga and Oliver wore his boxers.

“I really needed to have sex.” She said finishing up the last remnants of her pizza. Oliver’s face seemed a bit gutted, but as Felicity laughed, he relaxed a little. “But, in all seriousness? I don’t know why I ever put it off. I was scared off by how you made me felt. Distance was the only thing I could think of.” She explained and Oliver’s smile grew, both of them basking in an afterglow that neither of them could describe. They were a pair with an unexplained connection, but it could never break.

“And now?” He asked, hopeful to stay in this afterglow for a while longer. Felicity smirked before gesturing with her finger for him to move forward to met her. She did the same and let her lips fall against his, like they were made to fit each other.

“I could get used to this.” She whispered against his lips, and when his smile grew, she felt felt him lean against her, forcing her back onto the bed. She squeaked when he fell on top of her, but giggled with him as he kept kissing her.


End file.
